


A Clue for 200, Alex

by JediDiplomat



Series: How Not to Woo your Co-star [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an epiphany</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clue for 200, Alex

_“You sure?”_

 _Jensen nodded, licking his lips._

 _“Jen?”_

 _He cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah I'm sure.”_

 _“Turn and look into the mirror. Think you're momma's angel boy now?”_

 _Jensen turned as he was told. He was naked, his cock fully erect. He blinked at himself, tan skin, blond hair. He was...hot. Then there was a hand on his hip._

 _An impossibly large hand._

 _It stayed there doing nothing more than lightly stroking the skin. He was fascinated by the hand. How large it was, how strong. That hand could hurt him, tear chunks outta him and it just stayed there._

 _Warm heat, swirling from where it pressed over his skin._

 _He wondered what it would feel like to have that hand run over his cock, encircle it. It wouldn't be delicate. It wouldn't be like with a woman. He had to know._

 _There was a rumble by his ear and the hand was moving. He thought the rumble mighta been a laugh, but he didn't care as that hand wrapped around his cock. God, it was better than he'd imagined. Hot, tight and rough. It’d have no quarter, twisting just right and fucking hell, no woman would ever be able to get this right._

 _Didn't have the equipment to know._

 _“Open your eyes, sweetheart. You put on a good show.”_

 _Jensen did as he was told and stared at the hand bringing him to orgasm, his gaze followed the arm wrapped around his body, felt the cock nestled in the crack of his ass, up to the face floating above his shoulder._

 _To Jeff._

Jensen groaned and shook as his orgasm ripped through him. He glanced around, not quite sure if he was awake and found the sadly familiar confines of his trailer.

Filming, right.

He glanced at the clock and realized he'd been asleep for almost thirty minutes. Shifting he grimaced, oh yeah, wardrobe was gonna love him. He hadn't had that good of a wet dream in years. He was still feeling the after effects. Of course, he'd never dreamt about a guy before. Jared was the one that jacked off to Tom Cruise.

He'd just managed to get his pants down when the trailer door banged open.

“Dude!” Jared said and then turned around quickly. “Sorry, man. Just...dude, usually you take your pants off first. Keeps wardrobe from saying anything.”

“Shut up, man” Jensen snapped, stepping out of the soiled jeans and into a fresh pair. “What do you want?”

Jared gave him a 'what the fuck' look and Jensen bit back a sigh. Wasn't Jarhead's fault Jensen was dreaming about men getting him off.

“Sorry, what's up?”

Jared shrugged and then grinned. “Dude, so I was totally surfing for porn during dinner break, right? I love my girl and all, but there are only so many times you can choke the chicken without her in the flesh.”

“Dude, you masturbate when Sandy's here?” He blamed it on the dream. Or the fact that hell, he hadn't gotten laid in months.

The downside to hooking up with a girl from the church. Willing to marry you, but not suck you off first.

He actually wasn't sure why he was still dating Danneel, except that saying I don't wanna date you anymore cuz you ain't putting out is kinda assaholic, even for him. So, he was kinda waiting. For a fight or something. Something that would probably still make him look like an asshole but less of one.

He really couldn't afford Mackenzie bitching at him right now. This meant that since he wasn’t getting laid, Jared felt the need to share every detail of his sex life.

“No way. I mean, well, sometimes because Sandy gets off on it and well, she says I can't always fuck her or I'd break her or something. Dude, I'm careful and shit. Don't wanna hurt my girl and all, and really when she takes up the ass--”

“Jared! Dude, TMI,” Jensen cut him off. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look Sandy in the face ever again.

Jared gave him a look and then grinned. “Dude, so need to get laid.”

“Whatever, so you were looking at porn.” He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Jared had found during his search, especially something that he needed to share with Jensen that didn't even deserve a knock first.

“Oh yeah, I found this. Totally not my thing but when did Jeff do a porno?”

Jensen glanced at the picture Jared had printed out. He was definitely naked, the hair chest and the large hands. And fucking hell, the man was built. Jensen flinched at the thought of how much it'd hurt going up his ass, physically flinched as if Jared had punched him. Fuck first the dream and now this. Whatever this was.

“Why the fuck did you think I'd wanna see that?” Jensen snapped.

Jared frowned. “Dude, what the fuck? I thought you'd think it was funny. I did. It's obviously a manip, you know, something those crazy fangirls do.”

“Like you'd be laughing if naked pictures, manipulated or not, of Sandy were floating—” Jensen cut himself, his face flushing bright red. Fuck, he'd said the wrong thing.

“Sandy, what the hell she got to do with--” Jared trailed off, a glint coming to his eye that Jensen didn't like. “Dude, are you saying--”

“I'm not saying shit. I'm going to get something to eat. Hang out, jack off, whatever, just...dude if you jack off at least clean up after yourself.” He pushed by Jared and stalked over to craft service. He hoped to fucking hell Jared got the hint and didn't follow him. He wasn't sure he could take the fucking twisted Padalecki logic right now.

Jensen grabbed a salad, pretty sure that Dean was eating again this episode; he tried not to gag at the thought of the grease filled food.

Jensen found a quiet corner and stabbed at his food. The dream didn't mean a damn thing. Neither did the fact that his cock was half hard again, just looking at that picture. He was straight, damn it. He'd been trying to get into Danneel's pants for months now. He'd fucked Joanna and Tania. Sometimes an extra or two. Straight, he thought to his dick. You only come to attention for girls, you stupid fucking organ.

Sure, there was that one spectacularly drunken night where he'd might have made a pass at Chris.

But fuck, the guy's hair was so long it really wasn't his fault. It was only that one time, possibly because Chris had decked him but still. He wasn't a queer. He fucked playboy bunnies and hot women and went to church on Sundays. He did not want guys. He just—it'd just been a really long time and he'd called Jeff right before he fell asleep. That's all it was. Except for the fact that he got that stupid warm feeling in his stomach every time he got a text or a call from Jeff.

Fuck.

He wanted Jeff.

Jensen dropped his head on his arms, not caring if he ended up with salad all over his face. He was so incredibly fucked.  



End file.
